All-American Comics Vol 1 51
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Astro Other Characters: * Mr. Markham Locations: * Items: * Green Lantern's Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "Hippity on Base" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Army Air Transport Command * Hippity * Gerry * Major Prop Wash Antagonists: * * Vehicles: * Hippity's Flying Scooter * Harrigan's P-40 fighter * German U-boat ** w/ catapult pontoon Messerschmitt fighter | Writer3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker3_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle3 = Scribbly and the Red Tornado: "Mur-der" | Synopsis3 = Somebody invents a mind-reading machine and Uncle Herman is acting as his agent. Uncle Gus buys in, then unwisely publicizes this development. This attracts attention from inventors, investors, and hoolums, and the hoodlums get there first. The Red Tornado subdues the hoodlums, and some scientists also, and then so do the Cyclone Kids. The innocent scientists are lucky to escape the fracas, and the hoodlums do not. When things get settled at the police station, the invention turns out to be a fake, to the great chagrin of Uncle Gus. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** * Uncle Gus * Uncle Herman * Officer Clancy Antagonists: * Professor Smith * Professor Jones Other Characters: * Professor Zachary Rumbletummy * Professor Ipswich * Police Chief Locations: * ** Vine Street, ** Police Station | Writer4_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler4_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker4_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle4 = Atom: "Guadzaloope Ball" | Synopsis4 = Perry Poddle invents a machine for cheating at baseball by magnetically guiding every pitch across home plate. Two sports-cheating racketeers take an interest in this gizmo, and when they publicly shake down Poddle, in a baseball game that the Atom is watching, he intervenes. But the bad guys offer to make Poddle wealthy, so he plays along with them. Weeks go by, and Perry Poddle's phenomenal pitching wins one exhibition game after another, and sells out stadium after stadium. The shady promoters never find out about Poddle's secret machinery, and Poddle never finds out how much money they're really raking in, from ticket sales alone, not to mention the illicit gambling they've been doing. This goes on for some time before the Atom shows up and tells Perry what's really going on, then dukes it out with the racketeers, and dumps them at the police station. The Atom then grabs their loot and redistributes it, as follows: part to the Policemen's Benefit Fund, and part to Perry Poddle and his impoverished mother. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Bugs Bentley * Monk Other Characters: * Perry Poddle * Mrs. Poddle Locations: * , ** * College Town * Millville * Waterbury | Writer5_1 = Ted Udall | Penciler5_1 = Joe Gallagher | Inker5_1 = Joe Gallagher | StoryTitle5 = Red, White, and Blue: "Soda Pop and Subs" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** , USMC ** , USA ** , USN Supporting Characters: * Mr. Digges, G2 Antagonists: * , waterfront spy ** Locations: * Waterfront ** dive bar * 574 Bagley Street Vehicles: * Nazi Submarine | Writer6_1 = Charles Reizenstein | Penciler6_1 = Stan Aschmeier | Inker6_1 = Stan Aschmeier | StoryTitle6 = Doctor Mid-Nite: "The City of Silent Night" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * , Master of Silence ** two hench Locations: * ** Mr. Mumm's Penthouse Apartment ** Dr. McNider's Office ** blown-up bank ** Records Office of the Auto Commissioner ** Radio STation WMCG ** Radio STation WSM Items: * Mumm's Silence Machine * Dr. Mid-Nite's s Vehicles: * Mumm's Sedan, licence plate Y-4536 | Notes = * Published monthly except May, August, November, and February by J.R. Publishing Company. * In the Atom story, two captions refer to "College Town" and no caption or dialogue mentions "Calvin" anything. ** The Atom gets clocked with a thrown baseball, and shrugs it off, remarking "OUCH! -- Good thing my mask is PADDED!" * Dr. Mid-Nite: "The City of Silent Night" is set in Keystone City, where Dr. McNider apparently lives. ** Malcolm Mumm invents a machine which can cancel all sound in a given area. Dr. Mid-Nite smashed that machine, but Mumm is captured alive, and still knows how to build a new one. After this story, this amazing technology is never used, seen, or mentioned again. ** Dr. Mid-Nite gets head-konked unconscious with a statuette. * Green Lantern notes that he was born under the sign of Libra, thus between September 23rd and October 22nd. * Hop Harrigan's Air Corps buddies destroy another enemy submarine. * Red, White, and Blue destroy another enemy submarine. ** The arms on the swastika on this submarine are pointed backward. * Also appearing in this issue of All-American Comics were ** 1/2 page advertisement for , and 1/2 page advertisement for ** Mutt & Jeff (newspaper strip reprints) by Bud Fisher ** Full-page advertisement for Hop Harrigan's All-American Flying Club. ** Jimmy Stone: "The 31st Passenger, Part 2" (text story) by Evelyn Gaines. ** Full-page advertisement for , , , and | Trivia = * Stan Aschmeier signed his Dr. Mid-Nite story as "Stan Josephs". | Recommended = | Links = }}